


They Remember Elvis

by DJsaxby16



Series: Kalex Week 2019 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And I love it!, F/F, Kalex Week, Kalex Week 2019, Probably the cheesiest story I’ve ever written, Supertrope Marriage, absolutely - Freeform, an over used trope?, married in vegas, probably, still fun?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: When they woke up, they felt the effects of their Vegas partying. And when they wake up in the same room, in the same hotel, in the same bed, they remember one crucial thing. Elvis officiating their wedding.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Kalex Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547395
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93
Collections: Kalex Appreciation Week 2019





	They Remember Elvis

**Author's Note:**

> This is easily one of the cheesiest stories I’ve ever written, you have been warned.

Alex and Kara felt like they were underwater. While spared of headaches and nausea, opening their eyes was practically an Olympic sport. But it took them a moment before they realized that the other one was there, to register the fact that they were in the room, in the same hotel, in the same bed.....naked. When the DEO got a mission in Vegas, what better time to have the entire gang take a trip? At least that’s what James had suggested. After the mission was over, everyone insisted on going out. Alex, being the resourceful woman that she was, managed to find a bar that catered to both humans and aliens....the bar....they both looked at each other with terror etched into both of their faces as all their memories of the earlier evening came flooding back. 

———————————————————————

_ The previous night  _

“I propose a toast!” Brainy of all people called out. “To good friends! To a mission accomplished, and of course, to whatever fine beverage that has been given to me!” Not a single person in the group could pronounce the name of the alien drink Brainy had obtained. They knew it was green...and that’s about it. But when they were told there’d be no bad hangovers, everyone ordered a round. And whatever it was, it must have been the good stuff as the entire gang was sucking it down.

“And I, would like to propose a toast, to the incredible Director Danvers!” Kara called out to a also hammered Alex, who rose her glass back to her foster sister “For single handedly taking down a very large alien fugitive while Supergirl got her ass kicked.”

“Oh shut up, you were only unconscious for a like a minute.” Alex replied

“To which then, the amazing Director Danvers swooped in and saved the day, saving not only hundreds of people, but the entire MGM Grand hotel!”

“Hear hear” Lena called out, it was her favorite hotel after all.

“So on behalf of Vegas, we salute the mighty Director Danvers!” Kara literally gave a salute to Alex as the whole gang started cheering.

“Speech! Speech! Speech!” The gang started calling out. Alex stood, all of them getting quiet.

“First of all, whoever ordered this drink, you’re amazing.” Brainy raised his glass “And second, Kara is being too modest, we all did our part, and we all saved the day, so I would like to propose a toast to the super friends!” They all started cheering “More of the green stuff! She called out to one of the servers. They spent the next few hours drinking, dancing, partying every which way they could think of. They managed to work their way into a very bright and very popular dance club while Kara and Alex found a secluded area to sit.

“So, you having fun?” The inebriated kryptonian asked her favorite human.

“Peachy” Alex replied, feeling the effects of the alien alcohol as well.

“I’m glad.” While Kara had never much drinking experience, it was definitely fun while she could, and she was really glad that she could enjoy it with Alex. “Do you wanna dance?” Kara asked excitedly. But Alex shook her head.

“I think if I dance, I might pass out.” Besides, Alex liked relaxing for a change. She had just spent the last few days fighting an alien terrorist and she deserved some relaxation time. Hell, if the gang hadn’t outvoted her, she’d have stayed in the hotel room. But there was a silver lining to it all, she got to spend some much needed time with Kara. So they cuddled next to each other as the group danced the night away. They began making small talk until a certain question came up.

“So, hows you’re dating life going?” Kara asked Alex. That was not something Alex was really sure how to answer “I know you and Kelly have been getting along really well.”

“Yea, we’ve been out a few times, but I don’t think it’s gonna work.” Kara was surprised by this.

“Why not?” Alex shrugged her shoulders. 

“There’s no reason, just didn’t click that well.” Kara scoffed.

“Well if you ask me, she’s missing out. Any girl in the universe would be lucky to have you.” Alex gave her a side eye.

“Uh huh, and what about you? Your dating life any better?” Kara practically scoffed.

“Please, at least you’re getting dates.” Kara signed and plopped her head on Alex’s shoulder “But I guess it isn’t so bad. You’re much better company anyway.” Alex was flattered.

“I’m glad someone thinks so.”

“I mean who needs significant others when we we’ve got each other?” Kara went on, Alex nodded her head. 

“Exactly” 

“Besides, you’re way better than practically everyone I’ve dated.” Alex playfully swatted her shoulder. 

“Oh shut up, that’s not true.” 

“It is too.” Kara insisted “James and I never clicked, Mon-El got married, and let’s be honest, every partner I’ve ever had always fell through.” Alex wrapped her arm around her shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll find someone.” But Kara shook her head. 

“Nope, I’ll just stay with you, we’ll continue to be single crones together.” 

“Oh, so we’re still crone buddies then?” They both just started laughing. It felt nice, being together again. Being able to relax in each other’s company. 

“Yep, we’ll swear away all romantic partners and just marry each other.” Alex didn’t know if it was the alcohol, but for some reason, that idea didn’t seem so strange to her. But she knew Kara was messing with her, so she just played along. 

“Oh really, you wanna put yourself through that?” She asked with a side eye. But Kara didn’t let up. 

“Absolutely, I would be a super wife!” Alex flicked her forehead “What? I’d be a great wife. I’d make you breakfast in the morning, I’d give you a nice foot rub after a long day of work, and I’d even get a minivan for the kids.” She finished with finesse, causing both to start laughing uncontrollably. 

“Wow, got it all planned out, huh?” Alex asked. Kara just smiled and nodded. 

“Absolutely” 

“Though one, question, who’d make dinner when you have to go save people?” Alex teased. 

“Don’t worry, we can teach the kids how to cook.” Again, while she knew Kara was just having fun, she couldn’t help but think about the life Kara was describing. The idea of having someone to come home to every night. The idea of kids, even a minivan sounded oddly appealing. And Kara did give amazing foot rubs. 

“Yea, that could be nice.” She replied a bit quietly. That’s when Kara said something she did not see coming. 

“We could do it, you know?” Alex seemed confused. 

“Do what?” Kara couldn’t actually be suggesting what she thought she was. 

“We’re in Vegas, aren’t we? Lots of wedding chapels.” Ok, now the joke was starting to go a little far 

“Ok Kara, I think you’ve had enough.” Alex tried insisting, a phrase she never thought she’d have ever used while also being buzzed. 

“I’m just saying, we could if we wanted to. We have plenty of options to choose from.” Alex was beginning to think that Kara wasn’t joking....so why wasn’t it freaking her out? Good god what was in that green stuff? 

“There is no way you’re being serious right now.” Kara wasn’t backing down.

“And what if I am?” She challenged, feeling bolder than usual.

“Because why would you wanna marry me?” Alex asked “You have so many better choices.” Kara looked almost saddened by her response. 

“Don’t say that.”

“Why not? It’s true.” Now it was time for Kara to put her fairly intoxicated foot down.

“Now you listen here, Alexandra Danvers. You are the bravest, kindest, and....and best human being I’ve ever met in my life. You kick ass, you take names, you protect” hickup “people, including Vegas, and on top of all that, you’re the one person who’s always been there for me since the second I landed. on. Earth.” She repeatedly poked Alex’s chest “So don’t you go and put yourself down like that. If you asked me to, I would marry you in an absolute heartbeat.”

Alex sat there with her mouth open for a moment, stunned into silence. She didn’t know what else to say or do, so she decided to throw consequence to the wall and see if Kara was bluffing.

“So you’re telling me that you would marry me if I asked you to?”

“Without hesitation.”

“And what if I wanted to get married tonight?” Alex challenged, but Kara didn’t back down.

“Pick a chapel!”

“Oh yea?”

“Yea!”

“Fine! Kara, I want you to marry me!” Kara changed from her expression of challenge, to that of pure joy. She almost knocked Alex back when out of nowhere, she flung herself at the human, pressing her lips to hers, stunning Alex for a brief moment. However it didn’t take long before the DEO director started kissing the kryptonian right back just as eagerly.

“Guys!” Kara called out to the gang “Let’s get out of her, Alex and I are getting married!”

———————————————————————

They don’t remember everything about the ceremony. Though they do remember one thing, Elvis. Alex remembers standing at the alter, and Elvis was walking Kara down the isle. He was singing ‘Can’t Help Falling In Love’ and he gave her hands to Alex. The ceremony itself wasn’t long. There was a nagging part in the back of Alex’s mind saying that she had completely and utterly lost it. But her heart was telling her it was the right thing to do. And when Elvis asked her if she took Kara to be her wife, saying “I do” was the easiest thing she could do. The next thing they knew, Elvis had pronounced them married and the gang danced around the chapel singing ‘Viva Las Vegas’. And had Nia and Brainy not recorded the whole thing, Kara and Alex probably wouldn’t have believed them. 

———————————————————————

_ Present day  _

Kara and Alex watched the ceremony on Kara’s phone. And when it was over, they both sat in silence, fiddling with the wedding bands they both now wore on their fingers. Neither of them were quite sure what to say, but there was one thing Alex desperately wanted to know. 

“Did you mean it?” Kara finally moved her head upwards and looked Kara in the eye “Those things you said, about how you felt about me.....did you mean them?” It took Kara a moment. A moment to come back to her own mind, to really think for herself without any alcoholic influence....but she couldn’t deny one thing. While they may not have been in the right state of mind....the only thing the alcohol did was push her to do what she already wanted to.

“Yes”

The word hung over them as they looked at each other. It was definitely a bizarre situation, yesterday, they were the mighty Danvers sisters. It was them against the world. Now...they were in a hotel bed in Las Vegas, naked as the days they were born, and married. They genuinely weren’t sure what to do. But when they looked each other in the eye, it was almost as if some invisible force drew them together, meeting in the middle for a sweet simple kiss, which gradually turned more passionate as the minutes passed.

While this was definitely the wrong way to go about this and there would definitely be hell to pay, Eliza will no doubt tear them both a new one, they knew one thing. It was right, this moment, it felt right. Like the missing puzzle pieces of their lives just fell in their laps. Maybe this was why they didn’t work with anyone else. Maybe this was how it was meant to be. But those questions could wait for the moment. Right now, they only wanted to be with each other. To feel each other. To properly celebrate becoming wife and wife.


End file.
